vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lum (Urusei Yatsura)
|-|Normal clothes= |-|In her school uniform= Summary Lum (ラム, Ramu) is the daughter of the Oni invader. She is also one of the major female characters from Urusei Yatsura. Lum met Ataru when he was randomly selected by a computer to face her in a game of tag with the fate of the earth on the line. Ataru had been promised marriage by Shinobu if he could win, so upon catching Lum he declared "Now I can get married!" Lum mistook this as a proposal to herself and accepted it. On her planet engagements are sacred, she is completely determined to be married to Ataru for the rest of her life, falls completely in love with him, and refers to him as "Darling (ダーリン, Darling)". She violently shocks him whenever he looks at or flirts with another girl (or if he insults her or does something to make her unhappy), but almost always forgives him in the end. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, 9-A with electricity | 8-C | Unknown. Likely 7-B, possibly High 4-C Name: Lum Invader Origin: Urusei Yatsura Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Oni Alien Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Electricity Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (By charging herself with electricity), Limited Berserk Mode (Sometimes grows stronger due to uncontrolled rage), Limited Rage Power (When she loses control of herself her horns become far larger and her power significantly increases, but only for a limited time), Genius Intelligence (Capable of creating various alien devices and tools), Information Analysis (Can give any object or person an accurate description, even if she only has basic knowledge of them), Preparation (Can solve almost any problem, if she has enough time), Disease Manipulation (Сan cause a full-blown epidemic, with a simple alien disease), Extrasensory Perception (Able to communicate and interact with spirits and ghosts), Healing (Lum's horns have the ability to relieve or eliminate the symptoms and effects of any disease, and also have the ability to heal herself within a few hours in case of serious damage), High Resistance to Poison (Shows excellent immunity to earthly poisons and alcohol) | Same as before but stronger, and has Forcefield Creation via devices, Pain Manipulation (With electric dolls attachable to a target's head), Mind Manipulation (Can casually erase memory of whole Earth), Empathic Manipulation (Can induce sympathy with some devices and drugs), Illusion Creation (Can create very convincing illusions), Dream Manipulation (Can create a machine that is able to bring the dream of the user into realization), Life Manipulation (Can use devices to animate even inanimate objects into living beings), Biological Manipulation (Сan change any living creature with a simple drug), Plant Manipulation via equipment (Can animate plants for various purposes), Shapeshifting via use some drugs and various tools (Able to take any form, limited only by her imagination), Size Manipulation (Can change the size of an object by using a device), Explosion Manipulation (Can use a subspace fragment of a supernova as a simple decoration for a limited time before its detonation), Weather Manipulation (Lum via using devices can cause heavy rain or create very good weather), Gravity Manipulation (Able to change the direction of gravity with the aid of G-Con), Fate Manipulation (Singlehandedly created her own future with a Destiny Production Management Bureau's workshop), Curse Manipulation (Able to take full control over the bodies of others with a strand of hair), Text Manipulation (Lum via a device can turn an ordinary book into a living person and vice versa), Information Manipulation (She is able to bring characters from fictional stories into the real world), Intergalactic Spaceflight in her UFO, Duplication (Able to clone people a vast amount of times), Time Travel (Lum regularly visits the past and future), Interdimensional Travel (Can casually travels between various dimensions), Pocket Reality Creation (Lum can create a closed region of space at least the size of a classroom), Longevity (Oni are able to live more than 120 years), BFR (Lum can lock her enemies in subspace or in the past), Dimensional Storage (Able to pull a giant hammer out of nowhere), Sleep Inducement (Can put people to sleep), Limited Reality Warping (A subspace omikuji instantly becomes reality, but only when it is correctly written). Attack Potency: Wall level physically, Small Building level with electricity (Has destroyed Ataru's House and Classroom with her electric charges several times) | Building level (Fought off Mendou's Army of Tanks and Apaches with ease. Tore an incredibly deep crack into a massive Japanese metropolitan area in sheer rage) | Unknown. Likely City level (Her inventions and alien devices frequently result in a series of events leaving the City of Tomobiki in complete destruction), possibly Large Star level (Her subspace fragment of a supernova can become a real supernova upon contact with the Earth's air, and lead to the complete annihilation of a volume comparable to a large star), certain of her inventions ignore conventional durability Speed: Subsonic flight with Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed (Lum is able to project natural lightning) | Unknown | Massively FTL+ in her UFO (Travels to various planets outside the solar system within minutes) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Generally shown as being physically weak, but at other times she has been shown to be capable of carrying around Ataru and heavy weapons like maces, axes and the like) | At least Class 5 with her special alien drugs Striking Strength: Wall Class (Capable of trading blows with those capable of harming her. Has also reliably fought toe-to-toe with other Wall level beings) | Building Class Durability: Wall level (Survived being smashed into a wall with a door by Ataru and was only irritated, and making human-shaped holes in walls requires this much energy) | Unknown with force fields (Survived her Space Fighter exploding in the vacuum of space) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range physically. Hundreds of meters with her Electric Shock | Standard melee range. Several dozens of kilometers with electric shocks | Unknown. At least thousands of kilometers (with inventions and devices), likely stellar (with subspace fragment of supernova) for attacks, interdimensional for teleportation, likely multiversal with Destiny Production Management Bureau's outfit (It makes Lum able to access a vast number of alternate timelines) Standard Equipment: Various devices ranging from a gun capable of cloning people infinitely, to a remote control capable of both time and interdimensional travel Intelligence: Supergenius (Capable of quickly inventing and building a massively diverse array of extremely powerful and impossibly complex and physics-defying reality-warping devices) Weaknesses: Physically very weak with a very small bench press. Comparatively easy to trick considering the intelligence needed to create her vastly diverse amount of reality-warping inventions. Can go drunk on eating cherries. Will lose her powers if her horns are taken away, though she will eventually grow them back again. Has feelings for Ataru and can fly into an uncontrollable rage upon witnessing his lecherous attitude. Will put herself in harm's way to protect her friends and loved ones. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Electric Shock: '''Lum can fire a charge of electricity with varying degrees of strength and speed. A powerful one can destroy a room easily. *'Clone Gun:' Lum can create a massive amount of clones from any person she shoots. *'Strength Pills:' Lum is able to greatly enhance her strength temporarily. *'G-Con:' Able to reverse the direction of gravity within the area of a household. *'Subspace fragment of Supernova:' The usual decoration from subspace, which in contact with Earth's air is comparable with the supernova. *'Subspace Omikuji:' A subspace omikuji instantly becomes reality, but only when it is correctly written. *'Mighty Morphin' Ear-ring:' Lum is able to take any form, limited only by her imagination. '''Key:' Normal | Supercharged with electricity/When enraged | With inventions and weaponry Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Urusei Yatsura Category:Absorption Users Category:Aliens Category:Anime Characters Category:Berserkers Category:BFR Users Category:Biology Users Category:Comedy Characters Category:Curse Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Disease Users Category:Dream Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fate Users Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Glass Cannons Category:Good Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Gun Users Category:Healers Category:Illusionists Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Information Users Category:Life Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Movie Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:OVA Characters Category:Pain Users Category:Pilots Category:Plant Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Princesses Category:Protagonists Category:Rage Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Rich Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Scientists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Sleep Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Super Scientists Category:Technology Users Category:Teenagers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Text Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Tsundere Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weather Users Category:Pierrot Category:Madhouse Category:Magic Bus Category:Studio Deen Category:Sunrise Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4